<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Fathers son? by Mcyashna1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772072">His Fathers son?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcyashna1/pseuds/Mcyashna1'>Mcyashna1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dabble in Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animagus, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I just wanted to write a short thing, probably not adding to this list, short idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcyashna1/pseuds/Mcyashna1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to become an Animagus, just a short snippet as what it may look like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dabble in Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Fathers son?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few years after the war Harry decides that he wants to become an animagus. And of course he does it in secret to avoid the media. But really he wants to be a bit like his dad and keep it secret, and maybe deep down he is also hoping that he will have a stag animagus too. Of course he has trouble with the spells required and asks Hermione for help and when he can’t find an ingredient he brings Ron in. So the Trio are all doing it. </p><p>Hermione wants to understand how the Maurdaurs could have since, “This is seriously advanced Harry, It would have taken weeks just to start researching some of these supplies.” </p><p>Ron is really just along for the ride, having fun with Harry and Hermione. And Harry, he wants to see how much of his Father’s son he is. </p><p>They finish after months of working on different spells (and Ron nearly choked on the Mandrake leaf they had to hold in their mouths, but that is another story). </p><p>Harry goes first of course, brave enough to try the spell in case anything goes wrong, besides it was his idea. When he finishes the transformation he looks up at Ron and Hermione, and Ron lets out the loudest laugh Harry’s heard from him since before the war. </p><p>“You’re a <em>cat!</em>” Hermione magics up a mirror and Harry gets to look at himself for the first time. He <em>is</em> a cat, brilliantly green eyes, with perfectly black fur with one exception of a tuft of white fur in the middle of his head. (It takes Harry about 6 months before he realizes that is his lightning scar.) He feels disappointed he isn’t a stag like his dad, and it isn’t until he is rereading some of his mom’s things that he remembers that they had a cat. That Lily probably loved cats, after that it isn’t a disappointment, but rather a reminder he is also his mother’s son. </p><p>Ron does the spell next, He is silently praying for something tough, something important. Not wanting to be a rat. He couldn’t have been more pleased when Hermione says he’s a dog. Looking in the mirror next to Harry, he realizes he’s a Jack Russell Terrier and his fur is the exact shade of his hair. He’s quite pleased with himself that he managed to transform. Until he gets stuck trying to change back and watch Hermione’s. It takes him close to an hour to switch back to human form. It was frustrating, but it was the first time he heard Harry laugh that hard in ages. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione is last, Harry had switched back, and then they had to sort out Ron before she could do it. She changes exactly and precisely. Doesn’t even wait to hear what she is before looking and she’s surprised to be an otter just like her patronus. Her fur all curled and frizzed out how her hair had been before she had changed. It smooths out when she gets in water (she and Ron tested it later). </p><p>Hermione immediately wants to go tell the ministry that they managed to actually complete and become animagi, but Ron and Harry manage to convince her to wait a few years, so they do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>